2011
Film Best Science Fiction Film ; Winner : Inception -- Warner Bros. Pictures ; Nominees : Hereafter -- Warner Bros. Pictures : Iron Man 2 -- Paramount Pictures/Marvel Comics : Never Let Me Go -- Fox Searchlight : Splice -- Warner Bros. Pictures : TRON: Legacy -- Walt Disney Studios Best Fantasy Film ; Winner : Alice in Wonderland -- Walt Disney Studios ; Nominees : The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader -- 20th Century Fox : Clash of the Titans -- Warner Bros. Pictures : Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part I -- Warner Bros. Pictures : Scott Pilgrim vs. the World -- Universal Pictures : Twilight: Eclipse -- Summit Entertainment Best Horror/Thriller Film ; Winner : Let Me In -- Overtune/Relativity Media ; Nominees : The American -- Focus Features : Black Swan -- Fox Searchlight : Kick-Ass -- Lionsgate : Shutter Island -- Paramount Pictures : The Wolf Man -- Universal Pictures Best Action/Adventure Film ; Winner : Salt -- Sony Entertainment ; Nominees : The Expendables -- Lionsgate : The Green Hornet -- Sony Entertainment : Red -- Summit Entertainment : Robin Hood -- Universal Pictures : True Grit -- Paramount Pictures : Unstoppable ''-- 20th Century Fox Best International Film ; Winner : ''Monsters -- Magnolia Pictures ; Nominees : The Complete Metropolis -- Kino Lorber : Centurion -- Magnolia Pictures : The Girl with the Dragoon Tattoo -- Music Box Films : Mother -- Magnolia Pictures : Rare Exports: A Christmas Tale -- Oscilloscope Laboratories Best Animation Film ; Winner : Toy Story 3 -- Walt Disney Studios/Pixar Animation ; Nominees : Dispicable Me -- Universal Pictures : How to Train Your Dragon -- DreamWorks Animation : Legend of the Guardians: The Owl's of Ga'Hoole -- Warner Bros. Pictures : Shrek Forever After -- Paramount Pictures/DreamWorks Animation : Tangled -- Walt Disney Studios Best Actor ; Winner : Jeff Bridges in TRON: Legacy as Kevin Flynn/Clu ; Nominees : George Clooney in The American as Jack/Edward : Leonardo DiCaprio in Inception as Dom Cobb : Leonardo DiCaprio in Shutter Island as Teddy Daniels : Robert Downey Jr. in Iron Man 2 as Tony Stark : Ryan Reynolds in Buried as Paul Conroy Best Actress ; Winner : Natalie Portman in Black Swan as Nina Sayers ; Nominees : Cécile De France in Hereafter as Marie Lelay : Angelina Jolie in Salt as Evelyn Salt : Carey Mulligan in Never Let Me Go as Kathy : Ellen Page in Inception as Ariadne : Noomi Rapace in The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo as Lisbeth Salander Best Supporting Actor ; Winner : Andrew Garfield in Never Let Me Go as Tommy ; Nominees : Christian Bale in The Fighter as Dicky Eklund : Tom Hardy in Inception as Eames : Garrett Hedlund in TRON: Legacy as Sam Flynn : John Malkovich in Red as Marvin Boggs : Mark Ruffalo in Shutter Island as Chuck Aule Best Supporting Actress ; Winner : Mila Kunis in Black Swan as Lily ; Nominees : Scarlett Johansson in Iron Man 2 as Natalie Rushman/Natasha Romankoff/Black Widow : Keira Knightley in Never Let Me Go as Ruth : Helen Mirren in Red as Victoria : Vanessa Redgrave in Letters to Juliet as Claire : Jacki Weaver in Animal Kingdom as Janine "Smurf" Cody Best Performance by a Younger Actor ; Winner : Chloe Moretz in Let Me In as Abby ; Nominees : Logan Lerman in Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief as Percy Jackson : Frankie McLaren and George McLaren in Hereafter as Marcus/Jason : Kodi Smit McPhee in Let Me In as Owen : Will Poulter in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader as Eustace Clarence Scrubb : Hailee Steinfield in True Grit as Mattie Ross : Charlie Tahan in Charlie St. Cloud as Sam St. Cloud Best Director ; Winner : Christopher Nolan for Inception ; Nominees : Darren Aronofsky for Black Swan : Clint Eastwood for Hereafter : Matt Reeves for Let Me In : Martin Scorsese for Shutter Island : David Yates for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, Part I Best Writing ; Winner : Inception -- Christopher Nolan ; Nominees : Black Swan -- Mark Heyman, Anders Heinz, John McLaughlin : Hereafter -- Peter Morgan : Let Me In -- Matt Reeves : Never Let Me Go -- Alex Garland : Toy Story 3 -- Michael Arndt Best Music ; Winner : Inception -- Hans Zimmer ; Nominees : Hereafter -- Clint Eastwood : How to Train Your Dragon -- John Powell : Let Me In -- Michael Giacchino : The Complete Metropolis -- Gottfried Huppertz : TRON: Legacy -- Daft Punk Best Production Design ; Winner : TRON: Legacy -- Darren Gilford ; Nominees : Alice in Wonderland -- Robert Stromberg : How to Train Your Dragon -- Kathy Aktueru : Inception -- Guy Hendrix Dyas : Shutter Island -- Dante Ferretti : The Wolf Man -- Rich Heinrichs Best Costumes ; Winner : Alice in Wonderland -- Colleen Atwood ; Nominees : The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader -- Isis Mussenden : Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, Part I -- Jany Temime : Robin Hood -- Janty Yates : TRON: Legacy -- Michael Wilkinson : The Wolf Man -- Milena Canonero Beste Make-Up ; Winner : The Wolf Man -- Rick Baker, Dave Elsey ; Nominees : Alice in Wonderland -- Lindsay MacGowna, Shane Mahan : Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, Part I -- Nick Dudman, Mark Coulier, Amanda Knight : Let Me In -- Andy Clement, Jennifer McDaniel, Tarra D. Day : Repo Men -- Donald Mowat, Andy Clement : Splice -- Gregory Nicotero, Howard Berger Best Special Effects ; Winner : Inception -- Chris Corbould, Paul J. Franklin, Andrew Lockley ; Nominees : Alice in Wonderland -- David Schaub, Tom C. Peitzman, Ken Ralston, Carey Villegas : The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader -- Barrue Helmsley, Angus Brickerton : Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, Part I -- John Richardson, Tim Burke, Christian Manz, Nicolas Aithadi : Iron Man 2 -- Ben Snow, Janek Sirrs, Ged Wright, Daniel Sudick : TRON: Legacy -- Nikos Kalaitzidis, Karl Denham, Steve Preeg, Eric Barba Television Best Network Television Series ; Winner : Fringe -- Fox ; Nominees : Lost -- ABC : Smallville -- CW : Supernatural -- CW : V -- ABC : The Vampire Diaries -- CW Best Syndicate/Cable Television Series ; Winner : Breaking Bad -- AMC ; Nominees : The Closer -- TNT : Dexter -- Showtime : Eureka -- SyFy : Leverage -- TNT : Spartacus: Blood and Sand -- Starz : True Blood -- HBO Best Television Presentation ; Winner : The Walking Dead -- AMC ; Nominees : Dr. Who: A Christmas Carol -- BBC America : Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special -- NBC : The Pillars of the Earth -- Starz : Sherlock -- PBS : Spartacus: Gods of the Arena -- Starz Best Acton on Television ; Winner : Stephen Moyer in True Blood as Bill Compton ; Nominees : Bryan Cranston in Breaking Bad as Walter White : Matthew Fox in Lost as Jack Shephard : Michael C. Hall in Dexter as Dexter Morgan : Timothy Hutton in Leverage as Nathan Ford : Andrew Lincoln in The Walking Dead as Rick Grimes Best Actress on Television ; Winner : Anna Torv in Fringe as Olivia Dunham ; Nominees : Sarah Wayne Callies in The Walking Dead as Lori Grimes : Erica Durance in Smallville as Lois Lane : Elizabeth Mitchell in V as Erica Evans : Anna Paquin in True Blood as Sookie Stackhouse : Kyra Sedgwick in The Closer as Brenda Leigh Johnson Best Supporting Actor on Television ; Winner : John Noble in Fringe as Dr. Walter Bishop ; Nominees : Michael Emerson in Lost as Ben Linus : Dean Norris in Breaking Bad as Hank Schrader : Terry O'Quinn in Lost as John Locke : Aaron Paul in Breaking Bad as Jesse Pinkman : Lance Reddick in Fringe as Philip Broyles : Steven Yeun in The Walking Dead as Glenn Best Supporting Actress on Television ; Winner : Lucy Lawless in Spartacus: Blood and Sand as Lucretia ; Nominees : Morena Baccarin in V as Anna : Gina Bellman in Leverage as Sophie Devereaux : Jennifer Carpenter in Dexter as Debra Morgan : Laurie Holden in The Walking Dead as Andrea : Beth Riesgraf in Leverage as Parker Best Guest Starring Role on Television ; Winners : Richard Dreyfuss in Weeds as Warren Schiff : Joe Manganiello in True Blood as Alcide Herveaux ; Nominees : Noah Emmerich in The Walking Dead as Dr. Edwin Jenner : Giancarlo Esposito in Breaking Bad as Gus Fring : Seth Gavel in Fringe as Lincoln Lee : John Terry in Lost as Christian Shephard